Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron
Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! and Alemon97's Season 1 Finale, featuring Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Description This is it! The two greatest boy geniuses in cartoon history battle it out to determine once and for all who's really the smartest there is! One will win, one will die! Interlude Wiz: Not every genius level intellect comes from a grown man. In fact, some of the most brilliant minds can be found in the youngest of people. Boomstick: And these two nerds definitely fit the mold. Wiz: Dexter, the boy genius of Cartoon Network. Boomstick: And Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius of Nickelodeon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dexter (*Cues: Dexter's Laboratory - Instrumental*) Wiz: Dexter is an eight year old boy from the town of Genius Grove. He was born with an abnormally large head, and that had the doctors assume that Dexter was a genius, thus they gave his parents a pair of glasses. Boomstick: Assume!? You don't assume, Wizard!! Have you learned nothing from Game Theory?! Baby Dexter: At wast mother and father, I am created! Wiz: Luckily, they were right. Dexter turned out to be a genius and he began to create numerous inventions and study technology from the moment he could crawl. Boomstick: However, a monster in his family repeatedly destroys his inventions. That monster...is Dee Dee. Wiz: Dee Dee is Dexter's older sister, who always somehow destroys anything Dexter comes up with. Boomstick: But by the time he was 7, Dexter soon discovered a secret, empty room in his house and then had an idea. Wiz: Dexter would use the secret room to convert it into his own personal laboratory, hiding his inventions from all and creating greater machines to help him study science and further understand the world. Boomstick: But just when Dexter thought he would finally be able to do all of his work in peace, Dee Dee soon discovered a secret entrance to his laboratory and has been messing with his inventions ever since. Wiz: Definitely not his best day. (*Cues: Cootie Call / Sub-Zero Hero - Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab?*) Wiz: Despite his sister's constant interference, Dexter continues to create countless machines and experiments 24/7. Boomstick: As part of the Hannah-Barbera toonverse, Dexter has some pretty crazy abilities. He's faster than a mortal eye can see, strong enough to overpower a large mustachioed woman, and tough enough to take explosions to the face, like every goddamn day. Wiz: As we just covered, Dee Dee generally ends up destroying a good number of Dexter's inventions. Boomstick: However, some of Dexter's gizmos & gadgets still remain intact. Wiz: Dexter has a Backwards Belt and Time Expansion Helmet. The former makes Dexter do everything backwards, and the latter speeds up his personal time, though ironically, since everything around him is slowed down, it also makes things longer to do. Boomstick: The teleportation controller allows Dexter to teleport in and out of his lab, and the Animal Atomizer is a device that can turn anybody into any animal, extinct or not. Wiz: The Monster Potion can transform anybody into a monster and have continuous growth, and consume Toxic Waste to continue increasing in size and strength. Boomstick: But his manliest invention is definitely the Beardatron. This manly glory gives Dexter facial hair so dense, that it can endure stabs from a beard that DESTROYED WOODEN CRATES, AND SHATTERED IT! Wiz: Dexter is also packed with his homemade Major Glory action figures, which are actually pretty strong. They can fly at 1.7 billion miles per hour, fire heat vision hot enough to melt a car, hold up to three children, blow arctic breath that can freeze an entire tree, and utilize a cloaking device to hide from their prey. Boomstick: Batteries not included. He's also got a backpack which can trap ghosts, another backpack that works as a helicopter, a wrench that can deflect laser blasts, a pen that can control whoever's name is written on paper, brass knuckles with his name on them, and I kid you not, a shit ton of lasers blasters. Where does he possibly keep all this stuff? Wiz: A really, REALLY deep lab coat... Boomstick: So, like Deadpool and Dante? Wiz: Essentially... (*Cues: What's Buggin' Dexter? - Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab?*) Boomstick: Yep. Anyway, on the rare ocassion Dexter feels he needs to get serious, he'll bust out his own personal mechs. Wiz: The Dexo-Transformer increases Dexter's strength and agility 100-fold and is outfitted with dodgeball launchers, TNT launchers, an electric zapper, and a laser machine gun. This exo-skeleton alone proves that big things come in small packages. Boomstick: And then there's Dexter's personal favorite, the Robo-Dexo 2000. This baby comes equipped with rocket-fists, a ton more lasers, a PEZ dispenser-style rocket launcher, and it can fly! Wiz: Being so well armed, Dexter has a number of ridiculous feats under his résumé. He's fought against aliens from other planets, unknowingly gave his pet monkey superpowers, battled a Giant Dee Dee, and has even defeated an entire group of U.S. Navy Soldiers singlehandedly. Boomstick: And he's even taken down those just as smart as himself. Like his rival Mandark, the one person who strives to be smarter than him, butter utterly fails no matter how hard he tries. Wiz: He's defeated this axe-bladed kaiju with the help of his family, destroyed armies of robots, led an army of heroes from several universes, and eventually "saved" the future by teaming up with his several future-selves to defeat the future Mandarks, in a post-apocalyptic future. Boomstick: And then there's that one time he survived being disintegrated. Y'know, when Dexter got blasted by his own orbiting laser cannon a total of 3 times and turned out okay the next day? That's toon force durability right there. Wiz: Okay, it's obvious that Dexter's feats and abilities are ABSOLUTELY ridiculous. But he is far from perfect. (*Cues: Dexter's Laboratory Outro*) Boomstick: Despite his brilliant mind, Dexter has a pretty big ego which often clouds his own judgement and cause him to make rash and often morally questionable decisions, such as the time he tried to prove Santa Claus wasn't real and the time he let the Earth be destroyed due to being unable to share the credit with Mandark. Wiz: Also, Dexter can't really grasp the thought of anyone being smarter than him, such as the time Mandark was originally smarter than him, and when a computer mistook his IQ test results as average, only to be rechecked and turning out to be a genius. In addition, Dexter sometimes overworks himself to the point of burning out his own mind. Boomstick: If overworked too hard, his intelligence is as good as gone. That or he'll become mentally insane, and it takes a while for his brain to get rebooted. There's also that one time where he tried to remove his rudeness, resulting in, well... Rude Dexter: Where the $&#% are we? Rude Dee Dee: Beats the $#*@ outta me! Wiz: Did...did they just? Boomstick: Yes they did, Wizard. Yes they did... Wiz: Okay... Also, while Dee Dee does often cause nothing but destruction in Dexter's lab, she's actually an essential component to Dexter's life since he's gotten so accustomed to it that he can't stand living without her destroying his lab or messing up his experiments at least once. Boomstick: Not to mention even with his wacky durability thanks to toon force, the kid can still feel physical pain. Wiz: But regardless of whatever weaknesses he has, Dexter has achieved more than anyone could possibly imagine despite being a 4th grader whose smaller than a breadbox. Boomstick: If anyone were ever to come across Cartoon Network's boy genius, it's best to stay the fuck out of his way. Dexter: At last! My greatest creation is completed! Jimmy Neutron (*Cues: Jimmy Neutron Theme - Bowling for Soup*) Wiz: Born in the town of Retroville, James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is a pint sized boy genius with an unreasonably large head and an unbelievable I.Q. of 210. Boomstick: He's quite literally the smartest little shit in town. He always gets higher grades than anyone in his school and he even got banned from the science fair just so the other kids could have a chance. ''' Wiz: As Retroville's smartest resident, Jimmy is often considered a nerd out of touch, inventing things both in pursuit of science as well as for his own desires. '''Boomstick: Neutron's also gone through all sorts of crazy adventures, and it all began with a journey into the final frontier. Wiz: When he was just 10 years old, Jimmy dreamed about contacting alien life forms and sent a message into outer space in hopes of doing so. Boomstick: But after he had sent the message into space, he crash landed his makeshift rocket on his house's roof and his parents prohibited him from not only going into outer space, but also the Retroland amusement park. Wiz: Even then, he still disobeyed them and snuck out of the house and then went out to hang with his friends in Retroland without his parents ever finding out. Boomstick: But while little Jimmy was out having fun at the amusement park, some other crazy shit was happening behind the scenes. Jimmy: Greetings from planet Earth. I'm Jimmy Neutron and you're an alien life form. King Goobot: Oh, what a big head... Wiz: Aliens from outer space called "Yokians" got ahold of his message, but misinterpreted it into thinking that the parents of Retroville would provide nutrients for their god, Poultra. As a result, the aliens abducted and took them to their home planet, Yokus where they would be fed to their god. Boomstick: But Jimmy was all like "Fuck that shit!" and traveled to their planet, battled their mutant chicken god, saved his parents, defeated their king, and returned home to Earth afterwards. Wiz: After saving his parents from the Yokians, Jimmy began to go on numerous adventures with his friends and invent all sorts of crazy inventions to increase his own popularity and fight off all sorts of threats to Retroville. Boomstick: Even if they do end up destroying the town more than half the time... (*Cues: Retroville - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: In terms of abilities, Jimmy has a good number of mental and physical abilities. He has shown to be a master in the art of flipping, is a proficient sword-fighter, has a photographic memory, and can survive in the vacuum of space...somehow... Broomstick: How is this possible you may ask? Well... Sheen: Hey Jimmy, there's always a question I've wanted to ask you. How come whenever we're in outer space we don't gotta wear helmets? Jimmy: Good question, Sheen. And the answer is quite interesting. You see... (Carl sings obnoxiously loud while Jimmy explains to Sheen how they can breathe in space) Sheen: Huh, really? Jimmy: Mhhm. Wiz: Well, that didn't really help explaining anything... Boomstick: Best not to think about it. Anyway, let's get to the important stuff! (*Cues: Retroville - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version again*) Wiz: Jimmy carries a myriad of gadgets on hand, like the Shrink Ray, which as the name implies, can shrink people or objects down to size. It even has a reverse feature which can increase his size to that of a planet. Boomstick: He's even got a Hypno-Beam, which can be used to hypnotize anyone with regardless of their intelligence or sanity, and make them do anything he wants. Oh, the horrible things Jimmy could make his victims do. Oh, and it works even when they DON'T look at it! ''' Wiz: On his own, Jimmy is not very fast, but if he needs to get around, he's got several methods of transportation. ' '''Boomstick: He wears a JetPack on his back, which when set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds over Mach 250. ' Wiz: Along with his technologically modified sneakers, which can be used to hover at speeds of 25 miles per hour, leap great distances with every jump, and run at superhuman speeds with an endlessly adaptable compound called Neutro-Gunk, though overuse of said compound can cause a...rough breaking... Boomstick: He's even got a skateboard with rocket-powered flight in case he wants to show off some mad air skills. Man, I wish I had a flying skateboard... Wiz: Jimmy also wears a technologically advanced wristwatch that comes equipped with electro magnets, a freeze ray, tractor-beam, invisibility shield, lasers, and anti-gravity disks. It's the perfect multi-purpose tool. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention that he's also got a lightsaber? Jimmy also carries the Quantum Replay 9000, a remote that can allow him to rewind or replay events, and can also be used for Time-Travel. Wiz: And also a Time Accelerator, which can allow him to make certain events go in slow-motion or fast-forward---handy for speeding up unwanted house parties. Boomstick: Party pooper...Anyway, The Pain Transference Helmet allows him to transfer his own pain onto another person of his choosing, the Demutation Pellets instantly reverse all past mutations of any living creature, the Cheese Ray turns whatever it hits into, well, cheese... Wiz: The Sonic Voice Cannon emits sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers, the Hyper Mega Rust can disintegrate metal, with a mist equivalent to 200 years of rust, and the Flux-Field Duplicator can duplicate whatever person or object it takes a picture of and after duplication, the original object will fade into oblivion. Boomstick: But if Jimmy wants to get lethal, he busts out his one of his own mechs Wiz: The Robo-Walker is a 12 foot mech stored in his own backpack, equipped with a laser cannon, a heat-seeking missile launcher, legs powerful enough to kick truck sized robots, and an ejector seat should he feel the need to get out of the way. Boomstick: And then there's Jimmy's ultimate mech, the Fudge-Bot. This giant mech suit comes loaded with a solar powered laser, a robot arm, brace missiles, and rocket powered flight. Wiz: Now we know what you're thinking, doesn't that seem a bit too much for Jimmy to carry around? To put it simply, no. Boomstick: Jimmy can bring whatever he wants into battle, thanks to his infinite storage device, the Hypercube. This thingamajig can store literally anything he puts in it. So no gadget is too big for him to carry around, pretty convenient if you ask me. Wiz: Jimmy's greatest weapon, however, is his own brain. Jimmy: (Think. Think. THINK!) (Jimmy visualizes a plan via Brain Blast) Jimmy: (Brain Blast!) Wiz: When the situation gets tight, Jimmy can concentrate his thoughts deep into his subconscious, creating a Brain Blast. This ability allows increased creativity, and accelerated rational thinking. Jimmy can use the Brain Blast to find a quick solution to practically any situation using only makeshift objects around him. Boomstick: And man, that brain can sure as hell get the job done. Brain Blasting has never let him down. (*Cues: Stage Select - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: Jimmy Neutron has done some ridiculous things. With the necessary tools, he can convert an entire amusement park into an interstellar war fleet. Also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he reversed a tornado that expanded into space by circling around it with his JetPack. Boomstick: He's tanked multiple rocket crash landings, made a time travel remote out of prehistoric material, formed a team with three other heroes to defeat an Evil Syndicate, and even survived a fall of well over 10,000 feet onto solid concrete without a scratch. Oh, and did we mention that he's the smartest character in the entire Nickelodeon pantheon? The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour is proof of this. Wiz: Right, when fellow Nicktoon hero Timmy Turner struggled with a science fair project, he wished that he were in the greatest laboratory in the universe. Boomstick: And just take a guess where he ended up...Yep, Jimmy's lab. Wiz: If Jimmy's lab were to be the greatest in the Nickelodeon Multiverse, that would mean he's smarter than other brilliant scientists such as Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Nora Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. With that in mind, this would mean Jimmy's IQ might be far greater than what the charts would normally suggest. Boomstick: Well shit, talk about brain power! He could probably create an invention that would put all their work to shame if he really wanted to! (*Cues: Cutscene 5 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: However, despite his massive intellect and impressive feats of heroism, Jimmy is extremely stubborn and arrogant to a fault. He often disregards his own safety, rarely ever thinks things through, and hardly ever learns from his mistakes, leaving him in many, MANY bad situations. Boomstick: Like the time he gave a fast food restaurant an artificial intelligence, so that it could make better foods, but overlooked a glitch regarding customer satisfaction. Oh, and look, he tried to prove that Santa wasn't real, too. (*Cues: Jimmy Neutron Theme - Brian Causey*) Wiz: Even so, Jimmy is an exceedingly intelligent boy. Boomstick: And even if things don't go as planned for him, he comes through every time. Wiz: And that is what Jimmy is all about. No matter how bad the situation, he will come up with a plan to win the day and has overcome every challenge that stood before him. Boomstick: Even if it's usually his own fault. Wiz: No matter what the challenge, Jimmy Neutron will give it his all. Jimmy: This is it, people. These crummy aliens stole our parents. It's time to show them what we're made of. We're tough, we're mean! Darn it, we're carbon-based life-forms! Now, who's gonna kick buttocks? Kids: The "carbonated" life-forms! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE nerd style! DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Frantic Factory - Donkey Kong 64*) In his underground laboratory, Jimmy is seen working on his Flux-Field Duplicator. Jimmy: All right, here we go. There. Okay Goddard, time for a test run. Goddard pulls a blanket revealing a watermelon and Jimmy tests his Flux-Field Duplicator on it. The watermelon is then shown to have been successfully duplicated. Jimmy: All right, it works! But just as Jimmy celebrates, the original watermelon fades into oblivion after the duplication process has been completed. Jimmy: Oh, gas planet! It still doesn't work right. Ah well, I'll work out the bugs later. (puts Flux-Field Duplicator in the Hypercube) Right now, I've got some more important things to do. Goddard, screwdriver please. Goddard: Bark! Goddard hands Jimmy a screwdriver as he works on a new invention. Suddenly, a shadowy figure ambushes Goddard and quietly shuts him down. Jimmy: Okay Goddard, circuit board. A quiet pause follows and nothing happens. Jimmy: Goddard? Goddard then comes out of the shadows and Jimmy soon discovers that he has been incapacitated. Jimmy: Goddard! What happened?! The shadowy figure then appears behind Jimmy and knocks him out with a giant wrench. Minutes later, Jimmy wakes up in an unfamiliar location, sealed in a glass tube. (*Cues: Dexter's Lab 1 - Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab?*) Jimmy: Huh? This isn't my lab. Where am I? ???: Ah, so you're finally awake... Jimmy: Huh, who's there? ???: So we meet at last, Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy: H-how do you know my name?! Who are you!? Dexter: I am Dexter. Welcome to my laboratory. I've heard that you are a genius where you come from. But I'm sorry to tell you that there's only room for one genius in this world. Jimmy then notices the giant laser cannon above him. Jimmy: Huh?! Dexter: It pains me to have to take away a life, but I'm afraid this is goodbye, Neutron! (*Cues: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors*) Jimmy pulls out his beam sword and uses it to cut through the glass and escape just moments before he gets disintegrated by the laser cannon, followed by an explosion behind him. Dexter: What?! Jimmy: No room for two geniuses in this world, huh? Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Dexter: Oh, (Dexter pulls out his wrench) you've just made your last mistake! Dexter and Jimmy charge at each other, with their weapons clashing blow for blow until they are locked in a struggle. Dexter then uses his wrench to grab Jimmy's leg and tosses him onto a table, causing a bunch of test tubes to fall off. Jimmy then gets up, jumps off the table and shoots lasers from his wristwatch, which Dexter dodges while firing his own from one of his laser guns. Jimmy avoids the blasts and flies up with his Jet-Pack and Dexter pursues him with his Heli-Pack. Dexter and Jimmy trade punches while airborne in a Dragon Ball-like fashion until they kick each other backwards. They both land back on the ground, in which Jimmy then charges at Dexter with his beam sword to which he retaliates by activating his Time Expansion Helmet. Dexter: Too slow! As he forwards himself in time, Dexter puts on his brass knuckles and punches Jimmy with them, with the last hit slamming him into a wall. However, since Dexter is sped up through time, it takes longer for Jimmy to be slammed into the wall. As such, Dexter temporarily disables the helmet. He then pulls out a laser gun from his lab coat and fires it at the roof above Jimmy. Dexter: Take THIS! Jimmy then sees the rubble above him and just barely escapes by activating the Neutro-Gunk on his sneakers, speeding past the rubble and proceeding to punch Dexter in the face. Jimmy: That all you got, pipsqueak? Dexter: Pipsqueak?! Oh, I'll show you what I've got! Jimmy then pulls the Cheese Ray from his Hypercube and aims it at Dexter. Jimmy: C'mon! Dexter manages to dodge the blasts and reactivates the Time Expansion Helmet on the last one. Dexter: I don't think so! He charges at Jimmy, but Jimmy activates his Time Accelerator allowing him to fight at his speed and counter him to send him back. Dexter: W-what? Jimmy: You're not the only one who can mess with time, y'know. Let's do this! Dexter's wrench and Jimmy's beam sword clash multiple times before Jimmy gets behind and kicks him in the back. Dexter then whips out his Animal Atomizer and aims it at Jimmy. Dexter: Eat this! Jimmy dodges the blasts and they hit some of Dexter's vehicles, turning them into a vulture, an octopus and a bear. Dexter and Jimmy's weapons clash once more, then Dexter notices the animals behind Jimmy, which gives him an idea. Dexter kicks Jimmy out of his way and pulls out the Hypnosis Pen from his lab coat. Dexter: Let's see you deal with this! Dexter writes the down commands for the animals on a notepad using his Hypnosis Pen and they fall under his control. Jimmy then gets up and notices the three animals all coming towards him. Dexter: Destroy him! Jimmy takes to the skies with his Jet-Pack, but is pursued by the vulture which then takes off his Jet-Pack, causing him to fall to the floor. The octopus then grabs Jimmy by the waist with its tentacle and the bear rushes towards him. Dexter: Yes, that's it! Destroy the big-headed boy! (Laughs maniacally) Jimmy then notices the Hypnosis Pen in Dexter's hand. Jimmy: (That's it! That pen must be what he's using to control these animals, I've got to destroy it!) Jimmy quickly pulls out his beam sword, slicing off the octopus' tentacle and avoids the bear coming towards him, causing it to run into a wall. Jimmy then notices the vulture coming towards him and fires a laser from his wristwatch at it, turning it into a roasted chicken. Jimmy recovers his Jet-Pack and the octopus then charges at him, but Jimmy uses his beam sword to slice its tentacles off, turning it into sliced calamari rings. The bear gets out of the wall and charges at Jimmy, but Jimmy uses the Shrink Ray to cut it down to size and step on it. Dexter then notices that Jimmy has defeated his animal slaves. Dexter: What the!? Jimmy then reactivates the Neutro-Gunk on his sneakers and speeds past Dexter, stealing the Hypnosis Pen and destroying it. Dexter: Oh, now it's on! An angered Dexter then charges at Jimmy, but is soon hit with a blast from Jimmy's Hypno-Beam. Jimmy: Time to give you a taste of your own medicine! (Looks into the Hypercube) Now let's see what we got here... (See the Pain Transference Helmet) Ah yes, excellent... Jimmy puts on the Pain Transference Helmet and prepares to give Dexter a command. Jimmy: Dexter, I command you to destroy your lab! Dexter: Yes, master. (*Cues: The 1812 Overture*) As a hypnotized Dexter goes about destroying his own lab, Jimmy punches himself constantly while wearing the Pain Transference Helmet passing his own physical pain onto Dexter. Several shots of Jimmy's pain being transferred to Dexter are shown, such as a punch to the stomach, another one to the face, and even one where Jimmy delivers a polish hammer to his own crotch. Dexter continues to receive pain from Jimmy's Pain Transference Helmet until he has finally destroyed his own laboratory. Dexter is fatigued and Jimmy blows an air-horn at Dexter's face to snap him out of the mind control. Dexter then gets back on his feet, sustaining the injuries Jimmy had transferred to him, and looks around his laboratory in great shock. Dexter: (gasps) My laboratory! Grrrr....Now I mean business! Dexter then pulls out a remote control, calling upon his Major Glory action figures. Dexter: Destroy the boy!!! (*Cues: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors again*) One of the Major Glory action figures grabs Jimmy by the waist and flies out of Dexter's laboratory through the roof, the other two follow suit. Jimmy then uses his beam sword to destroy the Major Glory action figure that's holding him and flies off with his Jet-Pack, while the other two pursue him. Dexter then gets out of his house and spots Jimmy high in the sky and then uses the remote to control the remaining two Major Glory action figures fighting Jimmy. One of the Major Glory action figures tries to shoot him down with its laser vision, but Jimmy pulls out his Sonic Voice Cannon and screams into it, reflecting the blast back at it and destroying it. The last one tries to freeze Jimmy with its arctic breath, but Jimmy maneuvers past it and slices it up with his beam sword. Dexter takes to the skies with his Heli-Pack and has an aerial battle with Jimmy. They trade punches until they end up in the city of Genius Grove. The aerial scuffle goes on until they punch each other at the same time, forcing them back on to the ground. Dexter: *pant* *pant* *pant* Alright, not bad. It seems that I have underestimated you and your gadgetry. Jimmy: Hmm, you're not so bad yourself... Dexter: But don't think that I'm done just yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve! Dexter pulls out the Monster Potion from his lab coat. He then drinks the potion while Jimmy wonders what Dexter is planning. Dexter finishes drinking the Monster Potion and starts to feel pain in his gut. Dexter then starts to grow scales and increase in size, transforming into a monster. Jimmy then looks up in shock at what he's up against. Dexzilla: Ha ha ha! Say hello to Dexzilla...AND GOODBYE TO YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE!!! (*Cues: Vs. Egg Dragoon - Sonic Unleashed*) Dexter tries to stomp Jimmy, but Jimmy flies out of the way with his Jet-Pack. Dexter then grabs a skyscraper and throws it at Jimmy, who sets his Jet-Pack to Hyperdrive. Jimmy: Setting Jet-Pack to Hyperdrive. Jimmy rushes at Dexter at high speeds while dodging skyscrapers that are being thrown at him. He then looks at his Hypercube to see if he has anything that can deal with Dexter's monster form. Jimmy: Do I have something I can use to deal with this monster? Jimmy then and spots a Demutation Pellet inside the Hypercube. Jimmy: Ahh, bingo! Dexter then starts to breathe fire, but Jimmy dodges it and stops in front of the ginormous monster. Dexter then grabs Jimmy and gloats. Dexzilla: Ha ha! This is the end, prepare for your defeat! Dexter charges up his fire breath to finish Jimmy off, but Jimmy attaches the Demutation Pellet on his wristwatch and aims at Dexter's mouth. Jimmy: Hey Dexter, eat this! Jimmy launches the Demutation Pellet and it sucessfully enters Dexter's mouth, instantly reversing his transformation. Dexter: W-What the heck?! Jimmy punches Dexter from behind and Dexter then gets up, more angered than ever. Dexter: Oh, that's it! Now you've asked for it! Dexter pulls out a backpack from his lab coat and pushes a button, transforming it into the Dexo-Transformer. Jimmy retaliates by pushing a button on his backpack, busting out the Robo-Walker. Dexter and Jimmy, in their small mechs, fire lasers at each other while running in circles, destroying vehicles and buildings around them. Jimmy then fires a heat-seeking missile at Dexter, to which he grabs a car to defend himself from the impact of the missile, causing him to slide back. The Robo-Walker then charges at the Dexo-Transformer and the two engage in a kickoff, which results in Dexter grabbing Jimmy's Robo-Walker by the leg, slamming him around, and tossing him to a nearby wall. Dexter then blasts the Robo-Walker's legs off. Dexter: Is that all, Neutron? Jimmy gets up and pushes the button on his Jet-pack, putting his damaged Robo-Walker back inside. Jimmy: Don't count me out just yet! Jimmy then pulls out a remote control and pushes the button, summoning the Fudge-Bot. Jimmy: Now I'm serious! Jimmy then fires several laser blasts from the Fudge-Bot, which Dexter dodges up until he gets hit with the last one. The Fudge-Bot then grabs the Dexo-Transformer, dragging it across the floor and sending it flying across multiple buildings, severely damaging it. Dexter then puts away the Dexo-Transformer and decides that now is the time to play his trump card. Dexter: That's it, no more games! Dexter pulls out a remote control from his labcoat and pushes the button, which calls upon the Robo-Dexo 2000. He then flies over to the Fudge-Bot's location and confronts Neutron. Dexter: This ends NOW, Neutron! Jimmy: Let's finish this, Dexter! Jimmy in his Fudge-Bot takes to the skies and fires laser blasts at the Robo-Dexo 2000, which it blocks with its arms. Dexter then types PEZ on his keyboard, preparing to fire PEZ missiles. Dexter: Bombs away! The Robo-Dexo 2000 fires PEZ missiles at the Fudge-Bot, which it dodges, causing the missiles to hit nearby skyscrapers. Jimmy: Whoa, talk about firepower! Dexter: If you think that's impressive, wait until you have a taste of THIS! The Robo-Dexo 2000 fires its fists at the Fudge-Bot. Jimmy manages to dodge one, but gets hit by the other, causing to him briefly spin out of control, Jimmy quickly regains his balance. The Robo-Dexo 2000 then fires lasers from its fingers, which the Fudge-Bot blocks, but one laser hits a gas pipe, causing the Fudge-Bot to fall out of the sky. Jimmy then struggles to move the Fudge-Bot off the ground. (*Music fades*) Jimmy: Come on, move! The Robo-Dexo 2000 then flies closer to Jimmy. Dexter: Got you! The Robo-Dexo 2000 then fires lasers at the Fudge-Bot's solar-powered laser, robotic arm, and legs. Dexter then looks upon his opponent and prepares to charge one final laser to finish Jimmy off. Dexter: You were a most admirable adversary, but I'm afraid that this is the end. Say goodbye, Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy: (No, it can't end like this! I've got to do something, but what? Think, think, THINK! (*Cues: Final Boss - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Attack of the Twonkies*) Jimmy begins visualizing a plan to defeat Dexter. He then recalls when he tested the Flux-Field Duplicator back at his lab and gets an idea on how he can win the fight. Jimmy: (Brain Blast!) Dexter: DIE! Jimmy then activates his Jet-Pack and gets out of the Fudge-Bot in time to avoid the blast Dexter fires at him. Jimmy then pulls out the Flux-Field Duplicator from the Hypercube and aims it at the Robo-Dexo 2000. Jimmy: Hey Dexter, say cheese! Dexter is then briefly blinded by the flash of the Flux-Field Duplicator. Suddenly, another Robo-Dexo 2000 materializes right in front of Dexter, which Jimmy then boards on. Jimmy: Haha, all right! Dexter: Grrrrr...All you are doing is delaying the inevitable! Jimmy: Oh, I wouldn't say that... Dexter is seemingly confused, until he sees his Robo-Dexo 2000 dematerializing until it fades into oblivion. Dexter then falls from a great height and looks upon the Robo-Dexo 2000 in front of him. Dexter: W-what in the world?! Jimmy then slams his Robo-Dexo 2000's hands together, preparing to finish Dexter off. Jimmy has the Robo-Dexo 2000 repeatedly throw punches at Dexter, crushing him onto the street below. A heavily injured Dexter climbs out of the crater below, but Jimmy grabs Dexter and throws him high into the sky and fires a rocket fist at Dexter, smashing him across multiple buildings. Dexter then lands in his neighborhood and Jimmy flies over to his location. Neutron gets out of the cockpit, pulls out his Cheese Ray, and fires it at the wounded Dexter, turning him into swiss cheese. Jimmy then pulls out the Shrink Ray and uses it to turn the lifeless cheese statue of Dexter into a bitsize snack and eats it. Jimmy: Whew...Well, gotta blast! Jimmy then activates his Jet-Pack and flies back to Retroville. KO! Jimmy arrives back in his laboratory and reactivates Goddard, while Dexter's glasses dissolve in Jimmy's stomach. Results (*Cues: Jimmy Neutron Theme - Bowling For Soup again*) Boomstick: Man, who knew that a fight between two nerds would be so epic! Wiz: Dexter may have had the more destructive weaponry, but Jimmy's greater versatility and level-headedness gave him the edge. Boomstick: While he had plently of powerful gadgets, ol' Jimbo had just the right tools to counter anything Dex could throw at him. Sure, Dexter's mechs were more powerful than Jimmy's, but that's all he really had going for him. Hell, even Dexter's monster form is nothing new to this boy genius. Wiz: And while both boy geniuses were stubborn and arrogant, comparing their egos is like comparing a hammer to an anvil. Boomstick: Dexter's own ego has often landed him in a great deal of trouble, like the time he argued with Mandark about getting the glory for saving the Earth, and the time he accidentally unleashed Badaxtra on the world. Wiz: Jimmy may have his moments of arrogance, but he's still far more level-headed than Dexter himself, which leads to what is probably the most important factor of the fight: the intelligence of the boy geniuses. Boomstick: Jimmy's IQ is officially charted at 210, but thanks to Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1 proving that Jimmy's lab is the greatest in the Nicktoons Multiverse, it's possible that his IQ is way higher than this. Wiz: Dexter on the other hand has no official record of his intelligence quotation. Boomstick: So how can we compare their IQ's if one of them has no official record of their IQ? Wiz: Well, here's how: Dexter took an IQ test and the computer that analyzed it told Dexter that he had average intelligence, around 85 to 115 IQ points. However, the test was later reanalyzed and the results said that Dexter turned out to have genius level intelligence, about 145 IQ points or higher. While the exact numbers are unknown, it's not unlikely that Dexter's IQ could very well be within Neutron's range. Boomstick: In other words, while both are ridiculously smart, neither of them really outclassed the other when it comes to intelligence. Wiz: However, Jimmy's trump card was his Brain Blast. With it, Jimmy not only recalled the moment he used the Flux-Field Duplicator, but also applied it in battle by using it to strip Dexter of his weapons and take them for himself. Boomstick: And even with Dexter's wacky toonforce durability, gadgets like Neutron's Cheese Ray and Molecular Atomizer could bypass this by attacking him on a molecular level, effectively negating it completely. Wiz: In time, Jimmy's more versatilite weaponry and quick thinking simply overwhelmed Dexter. Boomstick: In the end, things didn't turn out so gouda for ol' Dexter. Wiz: The winner is Jimmy Neutron. Trivia * This is Alemon97's first solo outing. ** This episode was originally a collaboration between Alemon97 and Quauntonaut, until the latter decided to give Alemon full reign over the episode after several months of silence and Quaunt not making any progress. * This is Alemon97's second favorite episode of his first season, behind the Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale. * This is Alemon97's third episode where the combatants are rivals, the first 2 are Ember VS Marceline and Lloyd VS Vyse, followed by Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray. References * Jimmy Neutron Analysis: https://screwattack.roosterteeth.com/post/51257324 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016